Chou Nan Ren
by Regiomontana
Summary: Si Tomoyo Daidouji no hubiera cerrado los ojos al momento de gritar su declaración, abría notado que él se había volteado. No la ignoró, simplemente en ese momento, sus caminos se separaron. Pero entonces,¿Por qué sentía que alguien seguía frente a ella?


**CHOU NAN REN **

**ONE – SHOT**

"Dale una carta" le dijo una amiga, "será mas sencillo de esa forma" dijo otra convenciéndola, pues desde hace casi un año que le gustaba en secreto y cada vez que trataba de hablar con él, su hermosa voz, simplemente desaparecía; y como si se tratase de un acto de magia, en el momento en que la voz desaparecía, ella también lo hacia; en muchas ocasiones los compañeros de atletismo le ofrecieron que se uniera al equipo pues era muy rápida y con facilidad podría ganar en cualquier competencia, pero ella siempre se negó amablemente y con la cara visiblemente roja.

Tomoyo Daidouji, era una adolescente sencilla, a sus escasos 17 años de edad, cursaba el Bachillerato en espera de terminar y entrar a una carrera bien remunerada. No contaba con grandes recursos económicos ya que vivía sola con su madre, pero era bien conocida por el plantel por su belleza natural y sonrisa amable.

-_no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo… ¿como me fui a meter en esto? ¿Y si salgo corriendo? nadie se dará cuenta _- se decía a si misma

-pssst… Tomoyo – le buscaba Sakura, su mejor amiga que es estaba escondida cerca de donde estaba ella – Animo… tu puedes hacerlo – y levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Sakura Kinomoto, su mejor amiga desde el pre-escolar, ella a sido su confidente desde que conoció a Shaoran Li, su amor secreto y el causante de la tan esperada declaración.

La pelinegra solo pudo asentir con la cabeza… si su mejor amiga la apoyaba, entonces todo saldría bien

Y allí estaba ella, escondida entre las escaleras del plantel de Suzuran esperando por él, arreglada para la ocasión y armada con una carta de amor, en espera de su llegada, solo tenia que esperar dos minutos mas, pues su practica de Basketball empezaba exactamente a las cuatro en punto, ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos. Eso era una de las cosas por las que destacaba más Li, por su puntualidad. Volteo a ver su reloj

_3:59_

Lo vio venir… con su impecable traje deportivo verde y franjas blancas, con paso seguro por los pasillos del plantel, despreocupado de la vida y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba por los audífonos de su celular.

Sentía que el aire faltaba, la temperatura de su cuerpo subía en frenesí, empezaba a sudar y las manos temblaban al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente la carta. Tenia miedo, pero estaba decidida, le entregaría esa carta a como de lugar.

Respiró profundo antes de cerrar los ojos y ponerse en el camino de la persona que estaba por los pasillos del plantel, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba en una reverencia y extendía las manos para ofrecer su declaración. Dejó escapar el aire que contuvo durante un par de segundos y en un grito casi desesperado dijo:

-¡¡¡¡ME GUSTAS, POR FAVOR, SAL CONMIGO!!!! – con los ojos aun entrecerrados vio como una mancha negra se detuvo frente a ella…

El tiempo se detuvo…

A lo lejos Sakura ahogo un grito y unas ligeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer lentamente en las afueras del plantel. Se le había declarado y aunque aun sus manos temblaban, un sentimiento de alivio recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

Felicidad, eso era lo que sentía… mucha felicidad.

Hasta que vio como una mancha verde pasaba a un costado de ella y sin levantarse aun de su posición enfoco bien la mirada y vio como Shaoran Li seguía su camino despreocupado pero ahora viendo hacia otro lado.

Si Tomoyo Daidouji no hubiera cerrado los ojos, hubiera notado que al momento de gritar su declaración, Shaoran había volteado hacia el otro lado saludando a unos compañeros del equipo que estaban llegando. Y no la escuchó, gracias al estridente sonido que llevaba por la música. No la había ignorando, simplemente y en ese preciso momento, sus caminos se separaron. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que alguien seguía frente a ella?

Lentamente giro su cabeza hacia el frente y vio unas botas de gran suela metálica frente a ella, siguió levantando la mirada y poco a poco fue descubriendo que, a las botas, le seguían unos pantalones, después una gabardina, luego una camisa con la leyenda _"__Cowboys From Hell" _en negro, con un largo flequillo que enmarcaba unos penetrantes ojos azules que la miraban sorprendido al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de lado en un estilo macabro dejaba ver los dientes casi tan blancos como su pálida piel. Por un momento pensó estar viendo un fantasma, fue entonces cuando reacciono.

Estaba inclinada hacia él, entregándole una carta y segundos antes le había gritado que le gustaba. Mecánicamente dejó caer el papel y se impulso hacia arriba haciendo muecas de desagrado por su enorme error

-di… di… dis… cul… pa… - la voz y la razón querían salir corriendo del lugar, pero sus piernas no respondían a las alarmas que resonaban en señal de alerta y fuga. Un tic nervioso empezó a hacer aparición en el bello rostro de la pelinegra – no… no… fue… mi… mi… inte… inte – no terminó de disculparse cuando un torbellino de cabellos castaños la sacaron del lugar a una velocidad impresionante.

El individuo veía extrañado como su nueva admiradora gritaba tratando de disculparse; una mancha colorida llamo su atención y cuidadosamente se inclinó para recoger el papel en tono rosa que destacaba del suelo.

"_No se por donde empezar... desde hace mucho tiempo hay algo que deseo decirte, es algo que ya no puedo guardar mas en mi corazón, ya que este lo grita a cada momento, sin embargo, al verte, mi corazón calla al estar frente a ti_

_Quiero que sepas que te quiero, que me gustas y que me estoy enamorando de ti_

_Hoy te entrego mis sentimientos en un pedazo de papel sacado de lo más profundo de mi corazón _

_No se que me pasa, todo es confuso. Lo único que se con seguridad, es que esta es la manera mas extraña de declararte mi amor esperando aceptes esto que siento por ti" _

_Tomoyo Daidouji _

-Tomoyo Daidouji – repitió al terminar la lectura. La excelente caligrafía fue lo que le llamó aun más la atención, era muy extraño encontrar a alguien que se tomara la molestia de escribir una carta a mano, pudiendo mandarle un e-mail.

La lluvia se hizo presente a torrencial. Doblo la delicada carta y la introdujo en la enorme gabardina negra para evitar cualquier contacto que la pudiese destruir.

*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*

-hi hi fuu hi hi fuu – Sakura Kinomoto trataba inútilmente de ayudar a su amiga a que volviera a respirar – Tomoyo por Dios hala y exhala, hala y exhala, repite conmigo hi hi fuu hi hi fuu – haciendo graciosas muecas como si de una labor de parto se tratara. Pero la pelinegra no daba señales de querer reaccionar, fue hasta que Chiharu, otra de sus amigas, la zarandeó lo más fuerte que pudo y al no ver avance le metió una bofetada para volverla en si

-Gracias Chiharu… necesitaba eso

-de nada Tommy… ¿como te sientes? – pregunto preocupada

-que preguntas Chiharu… aun esta en shock, para ella es como si estuviera en un sueño

-yo diría mas bien como en una pesadilla – le corrigió la pelinegra – por favor díganme que no hice lo que creo que hice

-pues… si te refieres a que te le declaraste a un completo desconocido y saliste huyendo en la salida mas bochornosa que el Instituto Suzuran pudiera recordar… Si, si lo hiciste

-¡hay no! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me le tuve que declarar a un desconocido? – decía mientras se estiraba el largo cabello

-¿desconocido? Chicas, acaso ustedes no saben quien era él – la castaña y la pelinegra negaron con la cabeza – puff… pues que el "Desconocido" es mas conocido que ustedes dos juntas

-¿de que hablas Chiharu? – pregunto Sakura

-Han oído hablar del… - volteo hacia todos lados y en voz baja dijo – ¿Diablo? – Sakura y Tomoyo la vieron extrañadas y negaron con la cabeza – es el hijo único del presidente de Suzuran, vivía en Inglaterra con su Madre y lo transfirieron a Japón por que golpeo a un maestro, y ahora esta en la Universidad "estudiando" una carrera, pero la verdad es que solo se la pasa con varios vándalos y los maestros le tienen mucho miedo, no por que puedan ser despedidos por su padre, no señor, si no por que tienen miedo a las represalias que el "Diablo" les pueda hacer – Tomoyo puso cara de preocupación – Dicen que no tiene escrúpulos, que le da igual golpear a un Hombre o a una Mujer, por mas joven o viejo que sea, nadie escapa a el "Diablo"

-y si es tan famoso… ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de su existencia? – le pregunto Sakura

-¿alguna vez has asistido a una fiesta Universitaria? – La castaña negó con la cabeza – entonces no tienes acceso a los rumores mas "candentes" del Instituto Suzuran

-ósea que no me le declaré a cualquiera, si no que tenia que ser a un vándalo

-y de los más buscados – terminó por decir Chiharu

-¿Cómo que de los mas buscados? – le interrogó la castaña

-¿y todavía preguntas? Ese tipo es peligroso – Tomoyo podía sentir como poco a poco volvía su tic nervioso

-no te preocupes Tommy – la castaña la abrazó – nos tienes a nosotras para protegerte

-Sakura tiene razón – le siguió Chiharu – de lo único que tienes que preocuparte ahora es de idear un nuevo plan para entregar tu carta a Li

-¿mi carta? – la pelinegra empezó a buscar por todas las partes de su cuerpo –y mi… y mi… ¿carta?

-la tenias en las manos ¿no?

-si la tenia en las manos cuando me declaré… - los recuerdos vinieron a la pelinegra como si fuera una película antigua. Vio las botas negras, la camisa extravagante y los ojos azules, después como dejó caer la carta al suelo – Hay no… hay no… la dejé caer

-frente... al… "Diablo" – termino una de sus amigas.

Por inercia, Tomoyo salio corriendo en busca de la famosa carta, pero la lluvia no le ayudaba mucho. Se lanzó al piso con esperanzas de encontrarla, luego empezó a buscar entre las plantas imaginando que el aire la hubiera arrastrado hacia allá. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar al mismo tiempo que eran limpiadas por la lluvia. Mientras unos ojos azules la observaban por la espalda.

Tres horas con treinta minutos después, se podía ver a la pelinegra abrazando sus piernas, temblando de frío y llorando resignada por la perdida de la carta. La lluvia no había cesado; Tomoyo estaba exhausta, empapada y apunto de enfermarse – aschu aschu – corrección, estaba exhausta, empapada y ahora enferma ¿acaso puede empeorar?

De pronto sintió que la lluvia ya no caía en ella, pero si a su alrededor, levanto la cabeza solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules y una mata de cabello que la cubrían por su espalda.

-¡EL DIABLO! –Gritó al verlo, pero fue callada con un beso. Su primer beso. Y a pesar de la extraña posición en la que estaban, el individuo mordisqueaba de manera juguetona los labios de la pelinegra y a su costado le enseñaba la carta buscada. Los ojos de Tomoyo casi se salen de orbita al ver con asombro el papel rosado, alejándose bruscamente de él.

-¿buscabas esto? – siseo el ojiazul

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-tu me lo entregaste ¿recuerdas?

-no era para ti

-yo presencié otra cosa

-me equivoque, ok. Esa carta iba dirigida a otra persona muy diferente, así que, por favor devuélvemela

-¿y que gano yo?

-¿ganar? – la pelinegra lo miro desconcertada – pues… mi entero agradecimiento

-¿crees que después de probar eso labios carnosos, voy a estar a gusto solo con un agradecimiento?

-bien… te comparé tu almuerzo… pero solo por una semana

El ojiazul enarco una ceja – ¿que edad crees que tengo? Vamos…

-¿pues que te puedo dar yo que tu quisieras? – El chico la miró divertido mientras Tomoyo caía en cuenta de sus palabras y se cubría las partes de su cuerpo – ¡Pervertido! – dándole una sonora bofetada

-¿Por qué me golpeas? Si la pervertida eres tú por pensar esas cosas

-esta bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-quiero… quiero que me hagas feliz – la pelinegra palideció al escuchar esas palabras – corrección. Quiero que estés a mi lado hasta que yo sea feliz

-¿estas conciente de lo que estas pidiéndome? Ni siquiera se tu nombre

-eso no es problema – dijo mientras posaba erguido – mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa, estoy en la carrera de Administración de Empresas y soy futuro dueño de… ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – grito enojado

-a mi casa… estoy a punto de pescar una pulmonía por escuchar tu monologo

-bien… si no quieres, puedo hacer llegar tu carta a esa persona tan especial para ti… y de paso a todo el plantel educativo de Suzuran

La pelinegra paro en seco - No te atreverías – siseo peligrosamente la pelinegra dando un paso hacia él retándolo

-no me conoces, así que no me retes – contesto haciendo frente – yo obtengo lo que quiero… y en este preciso momento… te quiero a ti a tiempo completo. De ahora en adelante, todo el tiempo libre que tengas, me pertenece. Me buscaras, me cargaras la mochila, me traerás la comida y solo me obedecerás a mí.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? – decía apretando los dientes

-ya te lo dije… hasta que yo sea feliz

-eso no es justo. Eso significa que hay posibilidades de que no suceda

-bien… entonces, iré a sacar muchas copias a cierta carta rosa. Con tu permiso – y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria

-¡ESPERA! – el pelinegro se detuvo y giro su cabeza hacia Tomoyo – cuatro meses… solo, cuatro meses haré lo que me pides. Si en esos cuatro meses no logro hacerte feliz, entonces te dejaré publicar la carta.

-tienes agallas

-no, la verdad es que no las tengo… honestamente estoy muy asustada, pero… aun así… lo haré

-Hoy es 3 de Mayo… si para el 3 de Septiembre no cumples lo que prometes, atente a las consecuencias

-Hecho – y extendió su mano para cerrar el trato. El pelinegro la vio y también extendió la mano, pero no para estrecharla, si no para halarla hacia él y plantarle otro beso, seguido por otra sonora bofetada

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-es para que te vallas acostumbrando querida

La pelinegra puso cara de sufrimiento - _Dios… ¿que hice para merecer esto?_ -

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto preocupado – ¿Quieres que nos sigamos besando? – termino en tono divertido

-_en verdad es el Diablo…_

1er. Mes

Al principio se armo un gran escándalo en los planteles de Suzuran, a mucha gente le era imposible acepta que la dulce y tierna Tomoyo siguiera tan de cerca al líder de los vándalos de la escuela.

Se le veía detrás de él cargando sus libros

-¿Por qué te quejas? Tan solo son 9 libros y mis zapatos deportivos

Se les veía juntos en la hora de comida

-quiero una Hamburguesa doble con tocino, papas, refresco y el monito que viene de regalo

-¿monito? ¿Qué monito? En Suzuran no venden cajita feliz – respondió enojada

-pues entonces ve y búscalo

La pelinegra bufo resignada – ¿algo más?

-si… no te olvides de traer la comida de mis compañeros – y de la nada aparecieron cinco chicos diciendo al mismo tiempo sus pedidos

Se les veía juntos en el salón de clases de él

-disculpe señorita ¿usted esta en esta clase? – pregunto el profesor

-no – se apresuró a decir la pelinegra al levantarse – y con todo gusto me retiro para no molestarlo. Con su permi… - y antes de que terminara la oración, fue sentada bruscamente por unos compañeros

-ella entregará mi tarea profesor y lo mas correcto es que tenga mis apuntes ¿no cree? – dijo Eriol desde su banco en una posición despreocupada

-bien… viéndolo de ese modo… ¿señorita?

-Daidouji – se apresuro a contestar

-si… Daidouji, en vista de que usted entregará los trabajos especiales del señor Hiiragizawa, necesita saber que pedí un reporte de la crisis financiera mundial y los métodos para solucionar los problemas del Dollar con un mínimo de cinco mil palabras

-¡¿QUE?! – Grito asustada – pero si yo apenas estoy en Bachillerato… no entiendo nada de problemas financieros

-y lo quiero para el fin de semana señorita Daidouji, sin falta – y siguió con la clase

Y en varias ocasiones se vio a Tomoyo esperándolo afuera de los baños

-Hooo Tooomooooyoooooo…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA PEDIRME AYUDA!

-solo quería saber si seguías ahí

-_para mi mala suerte _– pensó antes de contestar – pues si, aquí sigo…

-preciosa, deberías de agradecerme lo que estoy haciendo. Muchas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar

-menciona una, solo una Hiiragizawa y encantada de la vida le cambiaria el lugar. ¿Terminaste?

El pelinegro levanto las manos – con agua y jabón, preciosa

-bien… me tengo que ir… tengo muchas cosas que hacer como mi tarea, tu tarea, la cena y ver en que momento de mi vida perdí el autoestima

-¿Qué harás de cenar?

-pues… fideos… supongo

-si no le pones puerros cenaré contigo

-tendrá muchos puerros, es mas serán mas puerros que fideos

El pelinegro puso cara de asco - ¿Cómo te pueden gustar esas cosas?

-si no las pongo, no tendrá el mismo sabor

-mentira… sabe igual

-no, no lo sabe… ¿y por que estoy discutiendo esto contigo? No te voy a llevar a comer a mi casa… he dicho

1 Hora con 30 Minutos después

-Tommy… que lindo es tu novio ¿Por qué no lo habías traído antes?

-él no es mi novio mamá – decía molesta

-lo que "Tommy" quiere decir es que tenemos muy poco como pareja, lo mas probable es que le daba pena – le respondió el pelinegro tomando por los hombros a la chica – ¿verdad preciosa?

Tomoyo solo agudizo la mirada y de sus labios se podía leer perfectamente que decían:

"Te Odio"

-¿Qué me quieres besar? Tomoyo no seas desvergonzada… no en frente de tú mama por favor

2do. Mes

-_Yamazaki pidió unas papas fritas y refresco de fresa, Jiro unas galletas con chocolate y un refresco de fresa, Oguri quiso sopa instantánea con un refresco de fresa, Wu Zun y Matsumoto solo quisieron… un refresco de fresa. Estos chicos tienen algo con ese refresco. Bueno al menos Oguri y Matsumoto ya superaron lo de las manzanas, ese si que era un grave problema… _

Tomoyo caminaba despreocupada con la enorme bolsa con comida para los amigos de Eriol, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a sus exigencias, además que le estaba gustando conocerlos. Eran extravagantes a los ojos de extraños… un ejemplo claro era Yamazaki, el mejor amigo de Eriol, sin duda alguna era un Mitómano de primera, en una ocasión logró convencer a todo su grupo de que había gente pequeñita viviendo las maquina de los refrescos y que ellos se dedicaban a preparar cada lata antes de que esta caiga por la ranura de salida, según él, lo había visto en un reportaje especial.

La pelinegra trato de desmentirlo, al decir que estaba confundiendo el dichoso reportaje con un comercial de una empresa refresquera, que pasan en los cines antes de cada función, pero todos terminaron por creer a Yamazaki al unírsele Eriol quien confirmaba lo dicho por Yamazaki.

Al interrogarlo la pelinegra, él solo respondió que una mentira blanca no hacia daño a nadie, además, que ese era el pasatiempo favorito de Yamazaki. No tanto las mentiras, si no la reacción de la gente que termina por creerle.

Igual pasaba con Jiro y Wu Zun que tenían tendencias extrañas con las mujeres de cabello corto que mucha gente confundía con hombres. Era impresionante como Eriol se desvivía por presentarles chicas con esas características, o de convencer a las chicas de que se lo cortaran para conseguirles novio.

Tomoyo se juró que en su vida, se cortaría el cabello tan corto para evitar algún acoso por parte de los chicos. Aunque la verdad, le agradaba verlos tan contentos cuando cortejaban a las chicas.

Pero un caso muy aparte y especial, eran Oguri y Matsumoto, esos chicos se conocían desde niños, eran los mejores amigos, eran muy inteligentes y hasta donde tenia entendido, eran de buena familia, hablando económicamente, solo tenían un pequeño problema… las manzanas.

La pelinegra no conocía bien la historia, solo sabia que las manzanas eran su única comida… ella misma los vio comerlas por días enteros, las comían rayadas, en papilla, a mordidas, en pedazos y en pocas ocasiones como jugo…

En cierta ocasión, Eriol le comentó que se preocupaba por ellos, ya que a veces, Matsumoto sacaba una manzana de la nada, se la daba a Oguri y reían en complicidad.

Un día, Eriol llego a la clase comiendo una manzana grande y roja, y detrás de él, venían Oguri y Matsumoto, quienes, al ofrecerle un poco de la manzana, se negaron rotundamente y empezaron a comer papas fritas…

Tomoyo extrañada le pregunto a Eriol que era lo que había echo para convencerlos de comer otra cosa. Pero el pelinegro se excuso que era un secreto entre ellos tres y por nada del mundo traicionaría la confianza de sus amigos.

Sin querer se estaba encariñando con esos extraños, pero quien mas le sorprendía, era ese chico malo que todo Suzuran temía, pues a simple vista era frío y atemorizante, solo dejaba ver su lado amigable con sus amigos mas cercanos y ahora con ella.

-_después de todo… no es un mal tipo _– se decía así misma al recordar las tiernas miradas que le regalaba de ves en cuando. Pero había una cosa a la cual aun no se acostumbraba

-oye tu…

La pelinegra paró – _aquí vamos de nuevo… _

-¿se las entregaste?

-si… si se las entregué, que él no las quiera leer, no es mi problema – contesto sin siquiera mirarlas y siguió su paso.

Desde la primer semana que supieron que era la esclava de "El Diablo" como le decían, decenas de chicas le entregaban cartas para que se las hiciera llegar a Eriol. Al principio se negaba… pero era mas difícil soporta el llanto ensordecedor de las admiradoras del pelinegro que darle las tontas cartas.

-al final de cuentas, yo también hice una para alguien especial – se dijo en voz baja

-¿así fue como terminaste con Eriol? – la voz proveniente de su espalda hizo que la pelinegra saltara del susto, aventando la bolsa por los aires.

La rápida reacción de un chico de cabello oscuro evito que la comida tocara el piso.

-¡YAMAZAKI! Que susto me has dado

-lo siento Tomoyo. Pero tardabas mucho y Eriol se preocupo y me mando a buscarte.

-_¿me mando buscar? _– un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la pelinegra – ¿me estabas espiando Yamazaki?

-¿bromeas? Si yo hiciera eso, Eriol me despedazaría vivo; además, cuando te encontré, un grupo de chicas hablaban contigo… imagino que eran las admiradoras de Eriol – la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza – y luego dijiste algo como: _"yo también hice una para alguien especial"_ y de inmediato supuse que era una carta. ¿Así fue como te involucraste con Eriol? ¿Le diste una carta de amor?

-Yo no le di ninguna carta de amor… - Yamazaki puso cara de incrédulo – bueno… si… pero no era para él… era para Shaoran

-¿para Shaoran? ¿Hablas de Shaoran Li? ¿El capitán del equipo de Basketball?

-el mismo…

-que extraño… pensé que tenia novia

-¿novia? No, el no tiene novia – se apresuro a decir mientras empezaban a caminar juntos

-si… una delgadita de cabello castaño

-no, debes de estar confundiéndolo

-no lo creo… pero si no son novios, son mas que amigos… eso si te lo aseguro. ¿Conseguiste el refresco de fresa?

-si… si lo conseguí, pero déjame decirte ustedes tienen un proble… - la pelinegra no termino, cuando Yamazaki salio corriendo de su lado – ¿A dónde vas?

-¡ES ERIOL!

-¿Eriol? ¿Dónde? – giro la cabeza en dirección a donde corría Yamazaki, su expresión cambio al encontrar al pelinegro en una pelea contra varios individuos. Trato de correr en dirección contraria pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, mientras, veía como Eriol golpeaba salvajemente a los muchachos con un tubo grueso, dejándolos malheridos uno a uno hasta terminar con todos.

Tomoyo grito horrorizada; fue entonces cuando Eriol la vio, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y asustada. A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de los policías acercándose

-¡YAMAZAKI, SACALA DE AQUÍ!- le ordeno con furia

-si… vamos Tomoyo – decía mientras le tomaba por los hombros y pasaban a un costado de Eriol

La mirada de los pelinegros se cruzó por segundos, hasta que Tomoyo la desvió… le temía y el ojiazul lo sabía…

Varias horas después se podía ver a Eriol Hiiragizawa postrado en un rincón oscuro de una bodega abandonada. No podía sacar de su mente el rostro aterrado de la pelinegra. De todo lo acontecido en el día, era de ella de quien estaba más preocupado. Ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar el rechinido de la vieja puerta al abrirse… ya sabia quienes eran.

-¿Y bien?

-¿y bien… que? – respondió desganado

-¿nos vas a decir lo que pasó? – pregunto Jiro acercándose lentamente a su jefe. Eriol respiro profundo antes de contestar

-¿recuerdan a los tipos que seguían a Tomoyo a escondidas?

-¿los mismos que ultrajaron a tu vecina? – pregunto serio Matsumoto

-los mismo… me preocupe cuando tardo

-fue cuando me mandaste por ella ¿verdad? – siguió Yamazaki

Eriol asintió – seguí preocupado y salí a buscarlos, fue cuando los vi… estaban esperándolos – Yamazaki palideció, Eriol volvió a tomar aire – no me contuve, y la ira se apoderó de mi. Me dio tanta rabia verlos ahí… esperando por ella… que yo solo me fui contra ellos. Jamás imagine que Tomoyo me estaría viendo – los cinco chicos vieron a su líder como nunca, preocupado del que dirá una chica. Yamazaki se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su líder

-si quieres puedo hablar con ella – el pelinegro volteo a verlo – le puedo decir, que te viste involucrado en una batalla con personajes del futuro que buscaban al creador de un arma nuclear tan fuerte que es capaz de convertir a los sapos en mutantes y estos atacarían a los humanos y

-¡YAMAZAKI! – Le gritó Matsumoto – con que le digas, que primero le atacaron ellos y Eriol solo se defendió, será más que suficiente ¿ok?

-hu… esta bien… pero así, ni es divertido – esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja

El pelinegro sonrió… - gracias muchachos… solo espero que esta conversación y todas las que hemos tenido sobre ella, no salgan de aquí

-cuenta con ello… - le respondieron

3er. Mes

-así no… tienes que poner tus meñique en las comisuras de la boca y luego escondes los dedos anular mientras con los otros dedos levantas lo mas que puedas tus parpados y sacas la lengua… así daaaaa – decía desfigurando su rostro

-eso es fácil – le respondía el pelinegro

-entonces hazlo…

-haré una mejor – Eriol puso los ojos en blanco mientras mordía sus labios

-pareces un pervertido

-claro que no – le respondió molesto

-claro que si… es como si estuvieras excitado por alguna revista sucia. Haber… intenta una más sencilla – Tomoyo levanto los labios como si fuera a tronar un beso y junto los ojos lo mas que pudo viendo hacia su nariz. Eriol estallo en risas; nadie del Instituto Suzuran imaginaria al vándalo oficial y a la tierna pelinegra en tan excéntrica sesión de muecas.

-Basta… basta… ¡Ha! mi estomago… Tomoyo, mi estomago – gritaba mientras se tiraba al suelo mientras se sujetaba con las dos manos

-vamos… no es para tanto

-no… en serio Tomoyo, mi estomago, creo que tengo que ir a un Hospital – la cara de Eriol asusto a la pelinegra, empezaba a sudar frío, pero se asusto mas, cuando empezó a dar arcadas para vomitar.

Todo fue muy rápido, ó mejor dicho, Tomoyo se movió muy rápido, de inmediato se comunico con Yamazaki y para cuando acordó ya estaban llevando a Eriol a un Hospital, jamás en su vida había estado en un vehiculo a tan alta velocidad, pero los gritos y movimientos del pelinegro no eran para menos. En menos de 20 minutos ya estaban en la sala de Urgencias.

Solo dejaron pasar a Tomoyo, pues la apariencia de Yamazaki asustó a más de uno en el Nosocomio.

En poco tiempo un hombre joven pero con canas bien formadas a los lados de la sien hizo aparición en la sala de espera – ¿Familiares de Eriol Hiiragizawa? – La pelinegra levanto la mano – sígame por favor

-¿Eriol esta bien?

-esta estable, pero necesito que me acompañe para hablar con los dos

Tomoyo accedió y siguió en silencio al medico mientras veía a su alrededor las camillas llenas de enfermos, algunos mas graves que otros, pero todos atendidos con sumo cuidado.

Llegaron hasta la camilla donde se encontraba el pelinegro – _se ve tan indefenso _– pensó Tomoyo, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, de todos los días que llevaba a un lado, esta era la primera vez que lo veía así... tan indefenso. ¿En que momento había desaparecido la imagen de vándalo? ¿Desde cuando el Diablo tenía apariencia de niño? No… mejor dicho ¿desde cuando Eriol se había puesto tan guapo?

Las mejillas sonrosadas resaltaban de su pálida piel, y la mata de cabello estaba extrañamente aplacada, probablemente tanto sudar hizo desaparecer todo producto químico que lo hacia parecer un estropajo destrozado, pero lo que mas resaltaba eran unos finos lentes que enmarcaban sus penetrantes ojos azules que la veían curioso

-¿pasa algo? – le pregunto extrañado

-¿desde cuando usas lentes?

-pues… desde 4to. Grado, supongo

-nunca te los había visto

-los traigo en el bolsillo, solo los uso para leer – dijo en tono despreocupado

La pelinegra sonrió – te ves bien con ellos

El filtreo era evidente y natural hasta que el medico les interrumpió de la nube romántica en la que se encontraban

-les podría dejar solos, pero estamos en un lugar publico – dijo en tono de burla el medico mientras Eriol hacia gestos imitándolo – joven Hiiragizawa, me podría explicar que fue lo que paso

-bueno, pues… estaba con mi… - volteo a ver a la pelinegra – novia

-No soy tu novia – se apresuro a decir la chica sonrojada

-si Tomoyo… cuando de repente sentí un dolor insoportable en el estomago, sentí como si me quemara por dentro y luego me dieron ganas de vomitar… lo demás es historia.

El medico suspiro – ¿Qué es lo que comes diariamente?

-pues… sanamente – se apresuro a decir

-¡MENTIRA! – Grito la pelinegra molesta – si lo único que haces es comer comida chatarra

-que clase de comida señorita…

-Daidouji… bien, pues come hamburguesas, papas fritas, pizza, sopas instantáneas, pollo frito, el café de diario, no olvidemos el refresco de fresa y…

-con esa información es mas que suficiente… gracias señorita Daidouji. Joven Hiiragizawa, sabiendo de sus hábitos alimenticios, y después de lo ocurrido, usted presenta un claro cuadro de inflamación de la mucosa gástrica

Eriol por inercia volteo a ver a Tomoyo

-significa que tienes Gastritis – le respondió la pelinegra a la evidente duda

-¿gastritis? Eso es imposible, es la primera vez que me siento así

-no es imposible, en ocasiones no se presentan síntomas, pero lo más habitual es que se produzca ardor o dolor en el epigastrio, acompañado de náuseas, mareos, etc. Es frecuente encontrar síntomas relacionados al reflujo gastroesofágico, como la acidez de estómago, tu problema no es muy grave y si vuelve el ardor lo puedes solucionar con un poco de leche y evitar un par de alimentos

-¿un par de alimentos doctor? ¿Qué alimentos? – preguntó nervioso el pelinegro

-pues como evitar comer picantes, verduras de hoja, café, fritos, harinas y comer mas verduras cocidas, puré de calabaza, pollo o bifes, frutas hasta estar un poco mejor, y consultar con el médico regularmente. En todo caso, si sigues mis instrucciones estarás muy bien en poco tiempo.

Eriol había entrado en un estado de shock cuando empezó a mencionar la dieta, mientras, Tomoyo tomaba nota de todas las cosas que le restringían

-pero estará bien, ¿verdad Doctor?

-si, señorita Daidouji, él estará bien, solo tiene que medir su comida.

-de eso no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que se cumpla al pie de la letra.

-tiene una novia muy especial señor Hiiragizawa; por cierto… en cuanto llego, le avisaron a su padre que estaba aquí, ya no debe tardar en llegar

-¿mi padre? – Pregunto saliendo de su letargo – ¿ha dicho usted que mi padre no tarda en llegar?

-si… ya no tarda

-¡CORRE TOMOYO! No dejes que mi padre te conos…

Los gritos de desesperación de Eriol fueron opacados por el golpe de las puertas del Hospital que se abrían de par en par dejando entrar a un hombre corpulento, maduro, de cabellera larga y negra como la noche, con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, enmarcado con unas gafas delgadas y el porte de un caballero. Tomoyo quedo perpleja de solo verlo, su presencia imponía, era como ver a Eriol en un futuro.

Clow Reed buscaba meticulosamente camilla por camilla con la mirada, en busca de su primogénito, hasta que lo vio en un rincón

-_el Presidente de Suzuran _– pensó Tomoyo, no era muy común verlo fuera del Instituto… ó dentro de él. De hecho era famoso por sus pocas apariciones en público. Y ahí estaba él, imponiendo con su sola presencia

-¡BICHITO! – Gritó mientras corría a abrazar a Eriol para sorpresa de todos los presentes – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te dolía la pansita? pobesito de mi bichito. Me preocupe mucho cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital

Tomoyo no procesaba lo que veía… por un lado vio la extraña transformación de un hombre imponente a un padre meloso en cuestión de segundos. Mientras, Eriol forcejeaba para liberarse de los brazos de su padre

-¡SUELTAME POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS CLOW! Es embarazoso que aun hagas eso…

-pero Bichito

-¡NO ME LLAMES BICHITO!

-aww Bichito alzo la voz ¿Quién es el Bichito bonito? Tu lo eres, tu lo eres – decía en un tono mas meloso que el que se usa con los bebes, mientras halaba los extremos de las mejillas

La pelinegra visiblemente roja se tapaba la boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada que amenazaba con escucharse hasta el otro lado de Japón. –_Por Dios… jamás creí ver algo así _– extrañamente, los pocos ruidos que salían fueron los que llamaron más la atención del padre.

La vio de arriba a bajo, examinándola, contemplándola como si le fuera familiar, hasta que se dio cuenta que le observaba detenidamente a los ojos

-¡DAIJOUJI-SAN! – Grito – como has crecido, te has vuelto todo una señorita, eres casi idéntica a tu madre a esa edad

-mi… ¿madre? ¿Usted conoce a mi madre?

-claro… tu madre y yo éramos compañeros de clase, ella era la mujer mas inteligente de todo el Instituto y una de mis mejores amigas. Perdimos contacto poco después de lo de tu padre. Pero me sorprendió mucho cuando bichito me pregunto que era lo que sabia de ti, por tu cumpleaños, signo zodiacal, tipo de sangre… imagino que ya no recuerda mucho de cuando jugaban juntos

-¿jugaban juntos? – dijeron los dos pelinegros en unísono

-si, les encantaba pasar tiempo de niños… Bichito ¿ya no te acuerdas Murosaki-chan?

-Murosaki-chan… - murmuraba mientras hurgaba en los recuerdos de su infancia – que no se supone que era una niña de ojos violetas…

-exacto, tu mismo le pusiste así a Tomoyo por el color de sus ojos, de echo, eso fue lo que me confirmo que eras la hija de Sonomi, por esos ojos tan exóticos que tienen en común madre-hija…

-y Elizabeth Taylor – murmuro la pelinegra

-¿Quién?

-hu, nadie, nadie. Solo que aun estoy sorprendida de todo lo que dice… yo no recuerdo a Eriol…

-eras muy pequeña, no pasabas de 2 años, luego paso lo de tu padre y para rematar la mamá de Eriol me exigía su custodia, fueron tiempos difíciles… - decía con la mirada llena de tristeza – pero bueno, arriba los ánimos que esto hay que celebrarlo – decía casi gritando y al mismo tiempo era golpeado por el tripie que sostenía el suero

-¿¡COMO QUE A CELEBRAR!? ¿¡NO VES QUE CASI ME MUERO!?

-calma Eriol – decía la pelinegra con unas ligeras gotas que resbalaban por su nuca – solo tienes gastritis, de echo ya nos vamos a casa. ¿Verdad doctor que ya lo va a dar de alta?

El medico que media su distancia firmo de inmediato el pase de salida, no sin antes recordarles lo que debía y no debía comer.

Ya en casa de los Hiiragizawa, la pelinegra se encontraba con otra escena para nada familiar, pues el Presidente de Suzuran intentaba, sin avance alguno, darle de comer en la boca a su primogénito, como si de un bebe se tratara

-vamos bichito… yo se que quieres

Eriol simplemente lo ignoraba semi-acostado en la enorme cama – abre la boquita – repetía sin parar – aquí viene el avioncito – pero el pelinegro seguía ignorándolo. Sentada cerca de ahí, la pelinegra contenía la risa, hasta que sintió los penetrantes ojos de Eriol pidiendo ayuda, ella sonrió

-Presidente Hiiragizawa, creo que Eriol solo necesita descansar… posiblemente podrá comer hasta mañana

-¿tu crees Tomoyo?

La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa

-bien, entonces… creo que es momento de regresar a mi oficina, ¿podrías cuidar de él?

-por supuesto – le contesto levantándose de su lugar.

Ya solos, el pelinegro no pudo evitar halar a Tomoyo hacia su cama hundiéndola entre sus brazos

-entonces… ¿ya nos conocíamos preciosa?

-al parecer – contestaba mientras se acomodaba a un lado de él – lo extraño, es que no logro recordarte

-tal vez padre tenga razón…

-¿de que era muy pequeña y que por eso no puedo recordarte? – Eriol asintió – si, es muy probable… a todo esto… tu padre es muy… un poco…

-¿extravagante?

-especial… mejor dicho

-padre… es así desde que regrese de Inglaterra, como me fui muy pequeño con mi madre, el piensa que aun tengo 5 años en lugar de 20… es extraño y a veces hasta incomodo, por eso no permito que nos vean juntos en el Instituto. Seria el fin del Diablo de Suzuran

-si, seria una desgracia – termino por decir con sarcasmo – bien, es hora de irme, recuerda tomar tu medicamento… si no, me voy a quedar con pendiente

-¿te preocupas por mi? – pregunto con tono divertido

-y como no hacerlo, me has dado el susto mas grande de mi vida… ¡Y SOLO TENGO 17 AÑOS!

El pelinegro rió fuertemente

-lo lamento preciosa, no fue mi intención

-si, eso lo se. Ni siquiera tú tendrías el corazón para hacer ese tipo de bromas

-valla, me vas conociendo

-hemos estado juntos 111 días… no sería normal si no te conociera algo

-¿llevas la cuenta?

-tengo que; ¿o acaso ya olvidaste nuestro trato?

Eriol negó con la cabeza

-bien, entones, ahora si me voy – decía levantándose de la cama en donde estaban – ¿necesitas algo?

-si, una ultima cosa… - y se levanto rápidamente de su lugar atrapando con la manos el níveo rostro y los labios en un beso inesperado. Al terminar, Eriol espero con los ojos cerrados la bofetada, pero esta nunca llego, extrañado abrió los ojos encontrándose con la tierna mirada amatista

-solo… por que estas enfermo… te has salvado. Pero solo, por esta vez – y salio con su andar tranquilo, como solo ella lo sabia hacer.

Eriol veía desde la ventana como se retiraba de su casa – _juro por lo más sagrado que existe que jamás me curaré_ – y se despidió con una sonrisa de su esclava

4to. Mes

-¡ESTOY HARTA! – Grito con todas sus fuerza – ERES UN MAL NACIDO, APESTOSO Y CARROÑERO AVECHUCHO ¡MUEREEEEEE! – decía mientras lanzaba un zapato por la ventana. Hacia mas de 2 semanas que pasaba lo mismo, una lechuza se posaba al pie de la ventana de la pelinegra y picoteaba hasta que esta se levantaba, no habría inconveniente alguno si no fuera por que lo hacia a las 3 de la mañana.

Al principio lo tomo en broma y le comento a sus amigas que un subordinado del Diablo la despertaba a temprana hora. Pero al pasar de los días, se fue haciendo cada vez mas molesto, entre las clases regulares, las clases de Eriol, tareas extracurriculares, y exigencias de los amigos y el propio Eriol era bastante pesado, ahora le tenía que sumar las desveladas que el ave aportaba a su vida cotidiana.

En este día en especial se podía ver a la bella pelinegra por los pasillos de Suzuran medio dormida, con ojeras muy notorias en su rostro y su caminar antes elegante, ahora lo hacia arrastrando los pies y la mochila; no era el mejor de sus días

-que carita – le decía Sakura

-Tomoyo ¿te sientes mal? – pregunto Chiharu

-no es nada que no se arregle con una siesta… cosa que no puedo hacer hasta entregar el trabajo especial de Eriol – decía entre bostezos

-Tomoyo, esto ha ido demasiado lejos, le estas exigiendo mucho a tu cuerpo, ya no estas rindiendo al cien por ciento, amiga, estamos preocupadas por ti

-no tienen por que preocuparse Chiharu; al final de cuentas pronto se cumplirán los 4 meses del trato con Eriol para que pueda devolverme mi carta

Inesperadamente, Sakura salio corriendo en dirección contraria de donde estaban sus amigas, dejándolas extrañadas por su comportamiento

-¿y ahora? ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura, Chiharu?

-no lo se… pero si me preguntas, desde hace 3 meses que anda un poco extraña

-¿de verdad? – La amiga asintió – debe ser por que ya casi no estoy con ustedes… será mejor que hable con ella

Así la pelinegra empezó a caminar a paso tranquilo hacia donde estaba su amiga. Busco en todos los lugares que más recurría la castaña: en la cafetería, en los baños, en la entrada principal e incluso la busco en los demás edificios, pero todo había sido en vano.

Ya se había dado por vencida y se había recostado entre varios arbustos, cuando pudo escuchar la voz de su amiga que estaba cerca

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – Decía en tono preocupado – es mi amiga… ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? Creo que llegamos demasiado lejos – la castaña empezaba a sollozar

-_Sakura esta llorando… _- pensó la pelinegra a punto de levantarse y reconfortarla… hasta que alguien le gano, no estaba sola

-Tranquila Sakura, todo estará bien – era una voz masculina – si le explicas, estoy seguro de que ella entenderá

Por alguna razón, el tono de voz se le hacia muy familiar, pero… ¿de quien?

-Gracias… pero, entiéndeme, ella esta enamorada de ti… inclusive te hizo una carta y en estos momentos la esta pasando muy mal con ese tipo que la extralimita en actividades que no le corresponden

-_¿enamorada de ti? ¿Carta? _– pensó extrañada - _¿pues con quien esta hablando? _– poco a poco movió los arbusto que le impedían ver a su amiga. Hasta que diviso a una pareja, estaban abrazados y ella llorando, era su mejor amiga con… -¿SHAORAN? – grito al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su escondite

-¡TOMOYO! – Dijo sakura la verla – nos… ¿escuchaste?

La pelinegra no cabía en su asombro pero poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que pasaba

"_que extraño… pensé que tenia novia"_

Volteo a ver a su amiga

"_una delgadita de cabello castaño"_

Vio como los brazos de Li la protegían

"_no lo creo… pero si no son novios, son mas que amigos… eso si te lo aseguro"_

Las palabras de Yamazaki tenían mucho sentido

"_pero si me preguntas, desde hace 3 meses que anda un poco extraña"_

Y también comprendió el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. La pelinegra suspiro

-aun… cuando él te gustaba… ¿me apoyaste para que me declarara?

-Tommy… escúchame, él siempre me ha gustado, pero tu estabas decidida a todo por él… después de que hiciste el paco con el Diablo, busque a Shaoran y le pedí una oportunidad para ti. Pero estabas tan ocupada que jamás se dio el momento

-cosa que tu aprovechaste ¿verdad? – la pelinegra se escuchaba herida

-Tommy… no es fácil ayudar a que, la persona que amas, acepte a otra persona… lo de Shaoran y yo fue… tan natural

-si… se nota

La castaña estaba empezando a molestarse

-sabes… no estas ayudando mucho. Yo estoy sacrificando mi amor y mis sentimientos, para que tú puedas ser feliz y en cambio tú te la pasas con ese engendro del infierno a tiempo completo

-para empezar no es un engendro; Eriol es un chico lindo y tierno y eso es algo que pocos saben y el trato que tenemos él y yo ha quedado anulado desde el momento en que mi mejor amiga se quedo con el chico que quería

-¿Qué quería? – Pregunto hablando por primera vez Shaoran - ¿acaso ya no te gusto?

La pelinegra no supo que contestar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se puso a analizar sus sentimientos. Vio a Sakura tomando de la mano del castaño, y no pudo sentirse más feliz por ella. Dio la media vuelta sin decir nada más; se sumió en sus pensamientos y en ellos, se encontraban todos los besos y miradas que Eriol le daba. Estaba confundida, se supone que quería a Shaoran Li ¿no? Por eso había echo ese estupido trato con Eriol ¿no? Un momento… En que momento dejo de ser el Diablo y paso a ser simplemente… Eriol…

-oye, pelos de urraca… te estamos hablando – eran el grupo de seguidoras de Eriol – queremos saber por que vas tan seguido a la casa de del Diablo

Era el colmo de sus desgracias

-en primer lugar – siseo - no tengo pelos de urraca, todas ustedes ya quisieran tener mi cabellera sedosa, además, dudo mucho que sepan que es una "Urraca" por que son tan tontas que les podría caer toda una parvada encima y no se darían cuenta – siguió a paso amenazante – segundo, no se llama "Diablo" su nombre es Eriol, entiéndalo, Eriol Hiiragizawa ¿y se hacen llamar su admiradoras cuando no saben su nombre? – Las chicas la veían aterradas – y por ultimo, lo que haga y no haga en su casa es muy mi MALDITO PROBLEMA – término gritándoles y bufando, mientras las chicas salían despavoridas.

Cerca de ahí y sin que la pelinegra se diera cuenta, Eriol y Yamazaki la veían sorprendidos

-¿viste lo que yo vi? – pregunto al pelinegro

-si… - dijo en un respiro

-excelente… ahora si podrán ser la pareja perfecta

-¿Cómo que la pareja perfecta? – pregunto enarcando una ceja

-si, acaso no has escuchado el dicho de Chica mala – apuntando a Tomoyo – mas Chico malo – apuntando a Eriol – da un igual a pareja perfecta

Una ligera gota de sudor recorrió la frente del pelinegro –_tengo que prohibirle la televisión a este tipo _– estaba a punto de contestarle cuando vio como Sakura y Shaoran trataban de acercarse a la pelinegra, pero esta, al verlos, salio corriendo en dirección contraria.

-que demonios… - decía al acercarse – oye tu… ¿Qué no eres la amiga de Tomoyo?

-"era" mejor dicho

-¿eras? – vio como las manos de ella se entrelazaban con las del capitán del equipo de Basketball; suspiro – imagino que ya se dio cuenta

-tu… ¿lo sabias?

-linda… hasta Yamazaki se dio cuenta y eso que es un tonto

-eso es cierto – le siguió el amigo

-¿pero como…?

-los vi besándose en plena cancha, por cierto, son malísimos para esconder ese tipo de cosas

Los castaños se sonrojaron al instante

-pero si ya sabias, por que no se lo dijiste

-por que ella no me iba a creer, además… no tengo el corazón para decirle ese tipo de cosas

Shaoran se acerco al pelinegro

-no te conozco lo suficiente, pero, por lo que veo, puedo decir que ella te gusta – Sakura puso las manos sobre su boca, Eriol sonrió

-me gusta desde la primera vez que vi sus ojos… mucho antes de que ustedes la conocieran y sigue gustándome aun cuando me confeso sus sentimientos pensando que era otra persona

-no comprendo lo que dices, pero… si ella te gusta, creo que mínimo debería de saberlo ¿no?

Las palabras del castaño le hicieron reflexionar

-¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunto de repente

-2 de septiembre – se apresuro a contestar Yamazaki

-excelente… mañana se acaba el plazo… Kinomoto ¿verdad? – Sakura asintió – si quieres que Tomoyo vuelva ser tu amiga, necesito de toda tu ayuda – volteo a ver a Shaoran – y también la tuya… de echo… Yamazaki – este se paro a un lado de él – busca a los muchachos y diles que necesito un enorme favor… estoy seguro que no se negaran…

-disculpa… - se acerco Sakura – si necesitas tanta gente, probablemente Chiharu nos pueda ayudar, también es amiga de Tommy

-¿hablas de la bajita con cabello castaño-rojizo?

-la misma…

-si ya se quien es… Yamazaki, búscala y pídele que nos ayude…

*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*´*`*

3 de Septiembre

Si el día anterior fue malo, este había sido peor. Haciendo a un lado que la lechuza seguía en su labor de despertador y el hecho de que su madre había olvidado que día era, sin mencionar que había perdido el autobús que la lleva al Instituto, tendrá que ver a Sakura, cosa que no quería, y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana… y aun faltaba ver a Eriol… con él si tenia que hablar

A lo lejos vio como su amiga Chiharu corría en dirección a ella

-Tommy – decía entre jadeos – vi a Sakura… me platico lo que… lo que paso ayer

-ho… veo que ya te contó su versión de la historia

-Tomoyo… ella y tu han sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo… dale una oportunidad de…

De pronto una camioneta grande y negra se paro frente a ella tapándoles el paso y tres individuos cubiertos del rostro la tomaron por la fuerza cubriéndole la boca. Estaba siendo victima de un secuestro frente a su amiga. Chiharu les exigía que la soltaran, ella misma vio como la empujaron a un lado para irse… solo la querían a ella

-_Dios mío… ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué quieren de mi? Si yo no tengo nada… _- empezaba a llorar al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba, pero volvieron a tapar su boca con un pedazo de trapo lleno de cloroformo que la hizo dormir en segundos

Cuando despertó, estaba en un lugar oscuro, sus manos estaban atadas y le dolía la cabeza; estaba muerta de miedo

Entre la oscuridad podía ver varias figuras que la rodeaban, pero la que mas imponía era la que estaba frente a ella

-como te habrás dado cuenta… te hemos secuestrado – la voz estaba distorsionada – y no te dejaremos ir hasta que nos digas en donde esta el maldito de Eriol Hiiragizawa

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí Eriol? – grito asustada

-mucho… hace un par de meses él golpeo a mis amigos sin piedad…

-mientes… ellos lo atacaron primero

-no, él les ataco por la espalda y tu me vas a decir donde esta

-yo… yo… no se donde esta

-si lo sabes, te han visto salir de su casa

Silencio… tenían razón, muchas veces salio de la casa de Eriol sin tener cuidado de quien la viera

-tienes razón… - decía en un hilo de voz – e estado en su casa muchas veces, pero yo no se en donde esta, y… si lo supiera… jamás te lo diría – los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas mostraban coraje, miedo pero sobre todo seguridad en lo que decía – a si que… tendrás que matarme, por que no te diré algo que pueda dañarlo

-eres una tonta… ¿por que lo defiendes tanto? Solo tienes que decirme en donde esta y te dejare libre

-JAMÁS

-¿es tan importante para ti?

Silencio…

-si… yo… yo… creo… que lo amo

Sintió como una figura se acerco por su espalda y empezó a desatarla

-sabes – hablaba mientras se escondía en la oscuridad y las demás figuras se empezaban a mover de un lado a otro – él también siente algo muy grande por ti

La voz le resultaba extremadamente familiar

-se que últimamente tu vida a estado dando giros inesperados y que nada te sale como quieres, pero… si eres lo suficientemente lista, sabrás que él a estado cuidándote la espalda siempre

Ya había sido liberada, pero trataba por todos los medios en reconocer aquella voz

-¿Yamazaki?

Este se dejo ver a la luz

-Que demo…

-discúlpanos por hacerte pasar este trago tan amargo Tommy, pero necesitábamos hablar contigo sin que salieras corriendo

-¿Sakura? – La castaña sonrió - ¿no eres la única verdad? – negó con la cabeza y de entre las sombras empezaron a salir Jiro, Matsumoto, Oguri, Wu Zun, Shaoran y Chiharu

-un momento ¿Chiharu? ¿Tu también? – decía la pelinegra mientras la apuntaba con el dedo

-lo siento Tommy, pero no pude negarme, esta ha sido la mejor idea que se les ha ocurrido para que prestes atención

-lo entiendo de estos chicos, pero ¿tu? – la chica encogió los hombros

-Daidouji – era el turno de Shaoran – antes que otra cosa suceda… yo quiero disculparme contigo

-¿disculparte?

-si… sabes… por mi culpa has pasado por muchas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que aunque me hubieras entregado la carta, yo no hubiera podido aceptarte pues…

-a quien siempre has querido era a Sakura ¿verdad?

Li asintió visiblemente rojo

-aquí la palabra clave es "hubiera". Por que si yo no "hubiera" hecho todo… lo que hice, no "hubiera" conocido a toda esta gente, pero sobre todo, no "hubiera" conocido a Eriol… así que… aunque suene extraño, yo estoy agradecida contigo

-que romántica – le interrumpió la voz distorsionada – pero… creo que falta una persona en este lugar

La pelinegra se levanto por primera vez de su lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro

-tiene toda la razón… solo falta uno… el demonio que siempre esta a mi espalda, pero… que en este momento, esta justo frente a mi – halo su ropa, se paro de puntillas y le planto un beso sabiendo quien era, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos por la acción de la pelinegra

-me gustas… me gustas mucho… me has gustado desde que recuerdo… por que ya te recuerdo, anoche… me puse a pensar en todo lo que he pasado y la verdad, jamás me había divertido tanto en mi vida, no desde que te fuiste con tu madre a Inglaterra – los amigos les empezaron a dejar solos – eres, extrañamente lo que me hacia falta, y aunque me asustas con esa pinta de chico malo, eres lo mejor que esta vida me puede dar.

Eriol sonrió…

-eres una cursi ¿sabias? – la pelinegra rodó los ojos – pero aun así me gustas… lamento todo este teatro… sobre todo lo del secuestro… pero fue mejor así, por que aunque no te hubieras dado cuenta de lo de Sakura y Li yo te hubiera regresado la carta

-¿de verdad?

-si… cumpliste tu parte del trato y con creces. Estuviste a mi lado me hiciste feliz… no cambiara nada de estos 4 meses

-¿y lo de la gastritis?

-en especial lo de gastritis… conociste a mi padre sin salir huyendo

-conocí a tus amigos sin salir huyendo – le corrigió

-sobre todo eso… pero lo mas importante es que… te quedaste, aun cuando te secuestraron te portaste firme – Tomoyo sonrió – y ahora… quiero pedirte una ultima cosa…

_1 año después _

-Date prisa o llegaras tarde – gritaba la pelinegra que caminaba a toda prisa por el Instituto

-por favor, solo es un tonto examen

-¿tonto examen? Eriol, déjame recordarte que si no pasas este examen no tendrás derecho a presentar tu tesis. Además, no voy a permitir que tires a la basura todo mi esfuerzo ¿recuerdas? Así que anúdate bien la corbata y afila tu lápiz por que no voy a aceptar que repruebes el examen

-¿algo mas?

-si… recuerda que en la tarde comeremos con tu padre…

-¿tenemos que ir?

-debemos de ir – el pelinegro puso cara de puchero – Eriol, tu padre se ha esforzado mucho para hacer esto por mi cumple… Ho, esta bien, comemos y nos vamos… pero solo si te comportas

Eriol sonrió y la abrazo

-no me has dicho que quieres de cumpleaños

-ya te dije que lo que quieras… me es igual, además, ya tengo mas de lo que podría desear – y le beso la nariz – Chiharu me hablo temprano y dice que ella y Yamazaki te desean suerte

-que considerada de su parte, le hubieras dicho que su tonto esposo me quedo muy mal con las dichosas clases particulares que me prometió

-no seas grosero, probablemente se le atravesó algún problema en el trabajo. De todos modos él mismo se disculpo ¿no?

-pues si… aun no puedo creer que esos dos se emparentaran

-ni yo, pero ya ves que en gustos se rompen géneros. Y nosotros somos un ejemplo claro

-¿no te ha hablado Sakura?

-hoy no… pero ya habíamos quedado de vernos el próximo fin de semana. Bueno hasta aquí llego yo. Y por lo que mas quieras, quita esa cara de enojado que asustas a todo el mundo

-¡bah! El mundo no merece conocer mi cara de felicidad – Tomoyo enarco una ceja – a excepción de ti preciosa

-suerte en el examen… ¡Bichito! – esto ultimo lo dijo casi gritando para que la escucharan

-¡No hagas eso Mujer! Que arruinaras mi reputación de Diablo

-por favor… esa reputación desaprecio desde la navidad pasada que llegaron Li y tu al instituto con los mega peluches de un gato con alas

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada

-bueno, ya, dame un beso de la suerte y me voy – la nívea se acerco a él, sujetándose del cuello para darle un tierno beso – prometo no tardar

-estaré cerca… te amo

-y yo a ti… Feliz Cumpleaños Vida…

Tomoyo sonrió… había pasado exactamente un año desde el "secuestro" donde Eriol le había pedido que fuera su novia, no sin antes destruir (por no decir quemar) la carta que inicio todo; sus amigos y familiares vieron con buenos ojos la relación, en parte por que ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos.

Sakura y Shaoran dejaron de ocultarse prácticamente de inmediato y se volvieron grandes amigos, aunque a veces el castaño se arrepentía, pues Eriol no perdía oportunidad en molestarlo. Chiharu y Yamazaki también se hicieron novios, pero a diferencia de los demás, ellos decidieron casarse con tan solo 6 meses de relación, sorprendido a todo el mundo… pero como siempre Eriol fue el primero en apoyarlo.

Oguri se relaciono con una vieja amiga, Ashiya Mizuki, mientras que Matsumoto le seguía de cerca con una chica que lo había golpeado en el Instituto, Makino Tsukushi, por alguna razón, Eriol empezó a decir que ellos dos iban a ser pareja desde el primer momento que la vio

Wu Zun y Jiro actualmente compiten por una chica de China llamada Rui Xi, algo gordita, pero muy tierna, cualquiera que la viera, juraría que es un hombre.

Esa era, en pocas palabras un resumen de lo que había pasado durante el año.

Los pelinegros habían tomado cada quien su camino, él, hacia su futuro con un anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo en espera de dárselo a su amada, durante la cena, y ella, pensando en como le dará el sí, pues ya sabia de sus intenciones…

El destino los unió… y ellos se encargaran de seguir juntos…

FiN

**N/A**

**Para empezar… **

**No me maten por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo, imagino que se preguntan ¿y donde rayos dejo esta loca a "Francotiradora"? ¿Por qué se pone a escribir otra cosa?**

**Bueno… la neta, como le dije a mi querida pesadilla, ya esta casi listo el 10mo. Capitulo, pero se atravesó la influenza, tuve un accidente con agua caliente (-.-), la escuela, y esta historia poco a poco se me metía mas en la cabeza hasta que me dedique a tiempo completo a ella (sacrificando parte de mi trabajo que es importantísimo y yo aquí escribiendo) hasta que lo acabe. Y eso no es nada, por ahí anda un Dramione (Draco/Hermione) Que amenaza con hacer lo mismo (WTF!) pero bueno…**

**Para esta historia me base en el Dorama (Taiwanes) Devil Beside You con Mike He y Raine Yang y en Why Why Love (con los mismos actores) para los personajes de Eriol y Tomoyo (mas que nada en Eriol) **

**El Fic se llama Chou Nan Ren, que significa ESE CHICO MALO, que también es el OST del dorama (se los recomiendo) en un principio se iba a llamar Devil Beside You, pero buscando en Fanfiction encontré muchos fics con ese nombre -.-**

**Ahora que estuve en casa por la quemada, tuve demasiado tiempo libre y me ****avente una súper mega maratón de doramas (novelas asiáticas) entre las que destacan **

*******HANAZAKARI NO KIMITACHI E [HANA KIMI] (JAPONÉS)**

***HANA YORI DANGO [1,2 Y ESP] (JAPONÉS)**

***HUA YANG SHAO NIAN SHAO NU [HANA KIMI] (TAIWAN)**

***DENSHA OTOKO (JAPONÉS)**

***ROMANTIC PRINCESS (TAIWAN)**

*******BIMBOU DANSHI (JAPONES) **

*******STAND UP! (JAPONÉS)**

***GOKUSEN (JAPONÉS)**

***WHY WHY LOVE (TAIWAN) **

**Por mencionar algunas, de hecho, los personajes de Oguri, Matsumoto, Wu Zun y Jiro no son más que los nombre de los actores de los doramas y las respectivas chicas son sus parejas de los doramas **

**Ejemplo **

**Oguri/**** Ashiya Mizuki**

**Hanazakari No Kimitachi E **

**Matsumoto/ Makino Tsukushi**

**Hana Yori Dango **

**Wu zun – Jiro/ Rui Xi**

**Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Un**

**He estado viendo mucha tele últimamente…. Ja ja ja ja ja ja**

**También, me decidí a poner este dorama el día de hoy como auto regalo de cumpleaños… pues hoy… exactamente hoy 11/Jun/09… cumplo 24 años… (GOSH!) Y que mejor manera de celebrar que subiendo un fic ¿verdad? **

**No se molesten mucho conmigo por lo del otro fic… ya di mis razones y espero me entiendan… entre la escuela, el novio, los amigos por Internet, los doramas y mi vida social, solo puedo escribir mientras trabajo (con razón Otouto me pregunto que como le hago para hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo)**

**Bueno… espero disfruten del fic… y también vean Doramas… son adictivos. **

**Y recuerden**

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son creaciones del magnifico grupo CLAMP y los Doramas a sus respectivas casas de producción. **

**Que si no ¿en serio creen que estuviera trabajando aquí o subiendo fics al Internet?**

**X O X O **

**Roza Shanina… **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY **


End file.
